I'll Seek
When I was little every night I would have this dream. It always felt so lucid and I would never wake up in my bed. My five-year-old brain could never comprehend the primal fear it was experiencing. My twin sister never had this dream only me. We used to share a room, her bed beside the window, mine at the wall. They put me on medication but that only made it worse. The dream always start with me “waking up” in bed in the middle of the night. It would be so quiet that I thought I had gone deaf, until the whispering started. Slowly the whispering would get louder and the walls would begin to slowly melt, sticky black arms slowly growing, reaching out towards me. And suddenly everything had a slow stuffy feeling, like a dark magenta tint to the twisted reality. I would scream, but no sound would come out. I would try and try but I could never be able to. It felt like I had no lungs whatsoever. Immediately after I stated screaming, almost like a trigger, the arms would begin to shoot out towards me. I would scramble off of my bed as fast as I could, but my body felt heavy. Just fast enough to evade the arms but not fast enough to be able escape unscathed. After leaving my bed the whole room would suddenly start to melt into the same black sticky substance as the arms. Slowly it would collapse onto me, most of the time this would be the end of the dream. I would wake up in a cold sweat on the floor crying and screaming. My parents would come in and reassure me it wasn’t real, all just a night terror. A few years passed and I changed medication and I stopped having the dream. Until one night when I was ten years old. This is after my sister and I had separate rooms. We had got my daytime medication dosage wrong and I was having lucid hallucinations. The first few hours I kept hearing my name being whispered by a voice that felt so real. Every time this voice said my name it sent a chill down my spine. But that was it, until one point, around midnight, the voice laughed a disturbing terrifying laugh. Then it all kicked off, the walls began melting into the arms. This time I didn’t scream, knowing that it would just make things worse, I just slid off my bed and ran. I could barely walk by body felt so heavy, I thought the room would collapse on me like it used to. But I managed to make it out relatively unhurt. However it didn’t end there because the voice was back. “Oh so you want to play games little dolly?” another spine-tingling laugh came from seemingly nowhere “I’ll hide you seek!” Terrified I ran through the hallway, the walls slowly beginning to melt into the black molasses. I got to the end of the hallway, only for the door to open up to the hallway again, seemingly endless. That’s when I saw it. The light was on in the bathroom. Cautiously I wandered in, but as soon as I entered the light was turned off. I heard a little chuckle. It was coming from outside. “You can’t find what you can’t see!” it sang. It was right outside. “I’ll wait here quietly, cause you’ll never find me!” it was taunting me. I stared into the mirror, and watched my pupils dilate for an hour hoping it would go away. After an hour I sighed in relief, it was gone. I decided it was time to go back to bed. I took one last look in the mirror, and saw a purplish black figure standing behind me. “THAT’S NOT HOW YOU PLAY!” it screamed. It lunged at me and all I could do was watch. That’s all I remember because I think I passed out after the creature lunged at me. I woke up in a cold sweat on the bathroom floor. Dragging myself up, I stumbled into my room and curled up into a tight ball and cried. Five years later I’ve started hearing the voice again. In a low whisper and distanced far apart. Its calling my name. it says to come play. Last night it said something that sent a wave of terror into me. “This time…… you hide and I’ll seek...”